To Keep a Secret
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Kenny was recruited by the F.B.I for not being able to die and now with him and his partner/ love interest being in school it's hard to keep it secret for long especially when you pick up noticeable talents and skill you never had before and your job gets into the school Kenny and OC. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.Enjoy. rated M for sex and violent nature.


I shot my target in the head watching my partner kick another in the face, the force breaking his nose. "Rose how many are there still?" I ask cracking my neck. "Well there aren't any" she shrugged. "You're telling me we already beat up 30 armed guards in under 10 minutes" I rasied a brow smirking. "Listen here 'I can't die' Mcormick, don't get cocky yet" she smirked back. I look at her tight toned body and shivered at the revealing leather she choose to wear to hide it. "Hey I will not stand for you going off into-" I cut her off backing her into a crate of the ship yard we were doing this misson at. My blond shaggy short locks fell in front of my blue eyes that stared into her aqua ones, her black hair felt so soft as I run my hands through it. "Kenny what are you up to?" She raised a brow smirking at my lust filled face. "Enjoying the view so give me a minute" I wink and she rolls her eyes pushing me away. "Misson, then school, then home, then sex! Do you get my drift cow boy" She walked to our armed vehicle swaying her ass. " Tease!" I shout and she flips me off smiling. We kick some more ass and head to school. Oh sorry my name is Kenny Mcormick and I am with the F.B.I secret agency and am a resident of south park. I am 18 and am currently attending south park high school. I am tall with short blond hair I am not muscular but toned from my job. My friends have no idea I am even in the goverenment. My partner to them is a friend, her name is Rose Blackheart and boy is she a looker. She has curves and long black hair with my childhood dream of a huge rack. I was pulled into this job because the took the oppoutunity of having an agent who could not die. Rose is my age but she is a smart one, the number one hacker and trained with guns as well as every single fighting style in the books. She trained me too, hard to pay attention due to her teasing me with her body. We've been sexual for about a year and wow it is good. I am day dreaming in class and I don't care what is happening around me until my trained senses pick up a ruler about to hit my desk which I catch between my pointer finger and thumb surprising everyone but Rose who rolled her eyes. "I guess you were still paying attention" The teacher said scratching her head. Then we heard a giggle and the teacher glared at Rose who glared back causing our teacher to cringe in fear. "Is there something you wanna share Miss Blackheart"Our teacher said sweating a little. "Nope" Rose said popping the P and looking at me smirking. I smirk back and expertly catch the note tossed to me by Kyle while looking into her eyes. I read the note and facepalm at the message of 'WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING NINJA!' from Kyle and I write a big fat lie saying how gym helped my reflexes but it was actually more like stopping shit from knocking over when trying to hide during a mission. I look at Rose who was looking at me like I was earlier this morning. I text her saying 'Save that look for home time, you're gonna set my junk on fire with the passion in that stare' she rolls her eyes, and I laugh at her reply 'Wow you are certainly a romantic one lol'. I wait for school to slowly end and finally the bell rings after 6 hrs in that hell hole. Me and Rose walk to our shared appartment. It is a nice 3 bedroom and thanks to our jobs we can afford it. Karen is there too and that's because as soon as I got the chance I took her away from that crack house. Today she was at a friends home so as soon as Rose closed the door I dragged her to her room and fucked her senseless. We had dinner after that and she was about to ask me something her phone went off. "Hello" she said in annoyance. "Agent Blackheart I am on speaker phone right" Our boss said through the phone. "Yes" I say in confirmation. "I have some bad news, a group of dirty agents know your school lacation and are attacking it tomorrow" I looked at my now distress partner/ fuck buddy and swallow hard. "Our friends will find out our identities for sure!" Just great!. " Come to the main building and we will prepare you... besides your friends were bound to find out sooner or later..DON'T keep me waiting" and that was it we left in the biggest rush ever.


End file.
